A compressor that is a type of rotating machine and that has a casing, a rotary shaft, an impeller, a radial bearing, and a thrust bearing. The casing has a fluid introduction port configured to introduce a fluid, and a fluid discharge port configured to discharge a fluid compressed by the impeller. The rotary shaft is accommodated in the casing, and extends in a longitudinal direction of the casing.
The impeller is installed at one end of the rotary shaft and rotates with the rotary shaft. The impeller compresses the introduced fluid, and guides the compressed fluid to the fluid discharge port. The radial bearing is disposed to face an outer circumferential surface of the rotary shaft. The radial bearing supports the rotary shaft to be rotatable. The thrust bearing is installed at the other end of the rotary shaft. The thrust bearing supports the rotary shaft in a thrust direction.
Patent Document 1 discloses a thrust bearing configured to suppress displacement of a rotary shaft in a thrust direction. The thrust bearing disclosed in Patent Document 1 is constituted by a first permanent magnet disposed at the other end of the rotary shaft, and a second permanent magnet disposed away from the first permanent magnet in the thrust direction and configured to repel the first permanent magnet.